The Spark
by xXx. I.Love.You .xXx
Summary: A chance meeting in a muggle club sends the worlds of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter into a whirlwind romance. WARNINGS: Contains Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, Second story started in just as many days. I'm thinking I'm on a bit of a roll here ^_^This will be a chaptered story so bear with me guys, I'm going to do the best I possibly can with this.**

**Warnings: THIS IS SLASH! This means male on male. And this story will progress and become smutty at points. If you don't like, then don't read. If you do choose to read it, it's at your own digression. I am not to blame for corrupting any minds at all whatsoever. **

**Disclaimer: Yes yes. I don't own any characters, places, names etc. The idea however is all mine ^_^**

**The Spark.**

**Chapter One:**

_The beat was pulsating, moving and surrounding him. It filled his senses as he entered the club through the main entrance. The music was loud, and the sea of writhing bodies on the platform below brought a smirk to his lips. Vibrant mercury eyes scanned the crowd, not looking for anybody in particular, merely taking in all that was below him, curious as to how this night was going to end._

21 year old Draco Malfoy turned from his previous spot on the balcony of Club 239, a muggle night club notorious for its acceptance of all kinds of people of the community. He didn't miss the appreciative glances of those around him, from his pristine black leather boots, to his perfectly pressed emerald green collared long sleeved shirt right up to his flawless spiked blonde hair, which was cropped much shorter then how he had it as a schoolboy at Hogwarts. His deep mercury eyes were illuminated by the slight smudge of eyeliner, not at all feminine, but just to enhance the prominence of them, more then what they already were.

As he walked to the bar, he glanced at the approving looks that he was receiving, from both males and females alike, disinterestedly. While he was no prude, Draco Malfoy, despite popular belief, was not some common whore. He did not simply 'put out' for anybody, and the only reason that he even graced his presence within clubs like these, was to continue his search for that person. That one person that would make him stop in his tracks and make his heart flutter.

Once he reached the bar he sat on one of the recently vacated bar stools and caught the attention of the young bartender, who in turn nodded back at Draco.

"Your usual Hun?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Draco replied with a smile.

Upon receiving his glass of gin and bitter lemon (A/N: One of my favorite drinks EVER so it's now Draco's too ^_^), he couldn't help but laugh at the irony that was his life these days. He never thought that three years after the great war and fall of Voldemort, that Draco Malfoy, ice prince of Slytherin, would be not only trailing bar after bar, night after night, in the quest of finding something… _someone_ that he could share his life with, but that his closest friend would be a muggle barman, James, who worked Friday and Saturday nights at club 239.

At this thought, the man himself who was currently gracing the thoughts of the young blonde came up and stood in front of him at the bar, looking out at the crowd.

"Reckon you'll find him tonight babe?" James questioned, eyes never leaving the crowd on the dance floor below.

Draco glanced out and scanned the crowd much the same way that James was and sighed before sighing and shrugging before replying. "I'd love to be able to say yes. But it's bordering on months now that I've been searching. But I'm beginning to loose hope James. I think I should just stop searching. If I'm meant to find him, then I will."

"Honey, how can you give up on 'him' if you don't even know who 'he' is? Look around you! There have to be HUNDREDS of gay men around here, and all of them would be more then eager to get to know you a little better and prove that their 'the one' you've been looking for" James replied with a wink and a nudge. "Hell, if you're still around at the end of my shift, maybe you and me could even give it a go!" He added with a suggestive eyebrow raise and a grin.

Draco responded to this comment by shoving James down to a waiting customer at the other end of the bar with a playful smirk and a roll of his eyes. While James was by no means an unattractive person, and under different circumstances Draco supposed he would in fact 'give it a go' as James so eloquently put it, but as much as he loved the young man, there was nothing but a platonic friendship there. James just didn't hold the spark for Draco that he was looking for, that he hoped he would find in someone someday.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour later Draco found himself letting go of his inhibitions, and dancing freely with any willing male specimen, which there was never a lack thereof when it came to this particular Malfoy. As the beat quickened, Draco found himself dancing with a pretty young blonde male, who was barely fresh out of high school, who was also dancing against him in a sinfully delicious way that made Draco consider forgetting all about his search in favor of taking this young beauty home and finding out if he was as talented as he was gorgeous when he felt a pair of hands rest on his hips from behind and felt another sinful body grinding against his back.

The difference between the two males was confusing to Draco. He found the man in front of him seductive and very, very attractive, and the man was definitely capable of bringing Draco _to attention_ as such, but he was nothing on the male who was grinding Draco from behind. Draco had no idea what the male looked like, but if he was to continue to create a fire within the pit of Draco's body the way he was, Draco decided he did not care what the man looked like. Draco found himself more turned on then he ever had been in his entire life. After a minute of the sinful dancing with the two males, Draco moved his hands from their previous position on the blonde beauties shoulders to entwine them in the hair of the mysterious male behind him. As the beat continued on, Draco found himself grinding against the mystery man's defined bulge, feeling it grow with the help of his ministrations. The mystery male leaned down and began to attack Draco's neck, alternating between kissing, sucking, biting and licking, making Draco mewl in absolute pleasure. It wasn't until after several minutes of this that Draco noticed that the blonde beauty had left the two males alone, to continue as they were.

'_Holy Crap' _Draco thought. _'I've never felt this before… This is incredible!'_ His train of thought trailed off after this however as his mystery man sucked on a particularly sensitive part of Draco's neck, which in turn caused Draco to gasp and moan in a very wanton way. He was harder then he had ever felt in his life, and he wanted to kiss the man behind him, to take the man home and fuck him senseless, be damned his search. In a swift movement, Draco threw caution to the wind and spun in the man's arms to face him. Draco however, had not anticipated vibrant emerald green eyes and a familiar mop of black hair.

A horrified cry of "MALFOY?!" reached Draco's ears.

Draco closed his eyes, gulped and re opened them, hoping that this was all some horrible, horrible dream. When he realized it wasn't, Draco couldn't help but screech in a very unMalfoyish way,

"POTTER?!?!?!"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Yayyyy! First chapter up *happy dance* Many thanks to the wonderful hoshi'lite for betaing this for me. Love you more then words can describe my love. Haha. Cookies galore for those who review ^_^ chapter two should be on its way soonly. **

**.xXx..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before anything I would like to thank everyone who has commented on this story, who have added it to their favorite stories and author lists, and who have added this story to their story alert list. Up until about a month ago, I hadn't written in several years because I feared my writing would never live up to what the people around me expected it to be. For every single email I got from telling me that somebody enjoyed this story enough to do something about it made me happier then any of you can imagine. So thank you. **

**I would also like to apologize, this chapter has been unbeta'd so if there are any mistakes, I do apologize in advance and will try to get them fixed as soon as I can.**

**Warnings: Same as first chapter. This is the last chapter I'm going to post a warning on UNLESS it does contain lemon. Of which I will put a warning on just for those who like the mushy fluff slash but not so much the lemon =]**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Characters owned by JK Rowling.**

**On with the show!**

**The Spark.**

**Chapter Two:**

_A horrified cry of "MALFOY?!" reached Draco's ears._

_Draco closed his eyes, gulped and re opened them, hoping that this was all some horrible, horrible dream. When he realized it wasn't, Draco couldn't help but screech in a very unMalfoyish way, _

"_POTTER?!?!?!"_

'' was about the only thought running through the blond beauties mind at that moment. How could the person, who set his body on fire just moments before, be the one and only savior of the wizarding world, and the bane of Draco's existence? He thought that he had gotten rid of his high school nemesis the minute they finished their belated seventh year after the war was won by the light. Apparently not. Draco took a step back from the man in front of him, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, praying that this was all a dream. As he slowly opened his eyes he was met by vibrant emerald green orbs that seemed to suck him into their depths. Draco pinched his nose in frustration waiting for the boy in front of him to say something. When he didn't, Draco sighed dramatically before taking control of the situation.

"Potter. What. The. Fuck. Why the hell were you molesting me?" He questioned with a glare in his eye.

Harry clenched his fists at this, fighting to control the ball of anger that was rapidly building up in his chest. "Molesting you? Ha! If you call that molesting you are much sadder and inexperienced then I initially thought!" He spat at the blonde.

Draco reeled back as if he had been slapped. While the thought of everything he had just done with a man he didn't know had actually been done with his one time enemy confused Draco, he by no means thought the experience was a waste of time. Although he'd never admit this aloud, Harry's words had stung Draco. More then a Malfoy would ever admit even to himself.

"Fuck you Potter" Draco muttered in a defeated tone as he pushed past the raven haired man, exiting from the club and apparating from an empty alleyway, leaving behind a very stunned and confused Harry Potter.

Later that night Draco was sitting on the couch in front of the fire in his apartment in the muggle part of London. He sipped on his glass of scotch on the rocks absentmindedly as he stared at the fire, pondering over everything that had happened that night. The dance with Potter, it was different. Just the touch of Potters hand on his bare skin started a fire deep within Draco, a fire which worried him immensely. But what worried Draco the most, was how much he cared about Potters reaction. Draco knew that he didn't exactly act in a mature manner towards his school nemesis, but the boy's reaction hurt Draco a lot more then he wanted to admit even to himself.

Boy… Draco scoffed at this thought. Potter was far more then a boy. He had grown up and matured visibly since leaving Hogwarts. His hair, while still wild and unruly, had been grown out more then what it was in school, and managed to weigh itself down a bit to create more of a 'just been shagged' look. His glasses were nowhere in sight within the club, and Draco wondered whether Potter now opted for muggle contacts, or if he had gotten his eyes magically fixed. Either way, without glasses blocking the way Potters eyes were visibly bright emerald orbs, which, like in the club, seemed to drag people within their depths. In addition to this, Potters physique had matured a lot since school too. Long gone was the gangly, malnourished young teen, and in its wake, was this figure of beauty and pure muscle. Harry could not have been any taller then Draco himself, but his build was much stockier and well defined. Draco sighed as he imagined how Potters body looked underneath the tight white wife beater and leather pants that he opted for in the club, imagining how good that body felt beneath his hands.

Draco sighed as he took a large swig from his glass, startled as he heard a loud knock at the door followed by a "Babe… It's me. Let me in yeah?" Draco glanced at the clock which read 2.34am, which meant that the only person on the other side of the door could be James coming to check up on Draco after his outburst in the club a few hours earlier. Draco muttered an unlocking spell and waved his hand at the door, too tired and languid to use his wand for the simple spell, let alone get up himself and open the door.

As soon as the door was open James rushed over to the couch, sitting down beside Draco and taking grabbing his hands and holding onto them firmly.

"Hun… What on earth happened tonight? I saw you dancing with that… absolutely delectable man and next second you were storming out of the club and gone before I could even ask why!" James began, staring intently into Draco's eyes, worried about his close friend.

Draco shrugged, glancing up at James before looking back into the fire, glaring at the ember flames as if they held the answer to the inner turmoil within Draco.

"Draco… look at me." James demanded. "What the hell happened?"

Draco sighed indigently and looked up at James, retelling the events that happened that night, and then relaying exactly who Harry Potter was to his friend.

"So let me get this straight. You hated the git all through school.. Haggarts or whatever it was called"

"Hogwarts" Draco corrected absentmindedly.

"Whatever. So you hated the git. Fought like cats and dogs. This is when you were a right git yourself and were a puppet of whatsis face… the oh evil one who wanted to rule the world. But then he found out you were good, you helped him defeat the dark lord, then you go back to school and still hate each other?"

"Sounds about right" Draco mumbled before standing up to refill his now empty drink.

"And tonight he just comes from nowhere, you both start practically going at it on the dance floor, until you turn around and you both freak out?"

Draco paused before nodding glumly and taking another mouthful of his drink.

"And now your sitting here wallowing in your own self pity and wondering why on earth it had to be him of all people that lit that fire within you?"

Draco chocked on his drink and ungracefully tried to regain his breath at his friends absolutely _obsurd _yet not so far from the truth summary of his evening.

"I thought as much." James mumbled.

Draco moved to sit down beside his friend again, sighing before working out exactly how to phrase his next statement.

"James, what do I do? He's Harry fucking Potter for God's sake! He could have anyone in the wizarding or muggle world! He picked me, for two seconds I actually caught his eye, and my God, It was amazing, but he's realized who I am now! I'm never ever going to see him again James. And I'm scared that was it for me. With Potter… Harry… It was different to everyone else. There was… a spark. His hands on my skin… it felt like… magic…" Draco trailed off realizing the stupidity behind his statement.

"Babe, who said it wasn't magic? You've been with other wizards before yeah?" Draco nodded as he continued. "And you haven't felt that before. And you haven't felt it with any muggle either. So why can't it be your own type of special magic? You two had chemistry babe, anyone in that damn club could see it. Whether your ready to admit it or not, there was something there. From one dance you've gotten yourself all miserable, and I've never ever seen you do this to yourself. So its about time you made a positive move in your life."

"But what do I do James? I don't work in the wizarding world. Besides my mother, I don't talk to anyone from that world! And I have no idea where to even begin to find Harry bloody Potter without re entering that world and opening up old wounds!" Draco exclaimed as he stood up and began to pace his apartment.

Draco stopped abruptly and had traces of a smile on his face as his friend quietly made a proposition Draco could not refuse.

"What if I knew how to contact Harry for you?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I'm not overly happy with this chapter. It was slow moving and not a whole lot happened, but it needed to be there to understand different friendships/relationships in this story. I promise the next one will be a bit more interesting **** remember that reviews make me happy and therefore write and update faster **

**.xXx..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet again has taken me awhile to update this story, and I am so very sorry. As we all know by now it is almost Christmas time and I have been swamped with family and parties and birthdays and work and shopping… and I'm running out of excuses so I'm just going to say sorry for taking so long and that I hope that this chapter is up to scratch for you all **** Remember reviews are shiny beacons of light for me!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Hoshi'lite. Merry Chrismas my love, I may one day write a story purely for you as you have done for me… But by the time I get it done it will be closer to your birthday… Or possibly next chrismas… But I love you darling. I wouldn't be writing any of this if it weren't for your love and encouragement. Thank you **

"_What if I knew how to contact Harry for you?"_

On a Tuesday morning, three weeks later, Draco found himself sitting behind his desk in his classroom, waiting for his fourth period year 11 English class to walk in the door. He sighed as he leant back in his chair, thinking about how much things had changed. During his school days, he was Draco Malfoy, git extraordinaire. But during his seventh year, things begin to change, Draco began to change. The war scared Draco, that much he knew, and he began to realize how much he really didn't agree with everything that his parents, and Voldemort lived and fought for. It was for these reasons, that Draco took the dark mark. He became one of them so that he could help his godfather and mentor, Severus Snape pass on information to the light side to help take down the stupid idiot that was more commonly known as Lord Voldemort.

It was hard for Draco, being the son of the Dark Lords right hand man, but with the help of Severus, and much groveling, Draco's position as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix was assembled, and along with Snape, he had somewhat of a safe haven throughout the war, right up to the final battle, much to the disgust of the golden trio.

No matter how much Draco tried to prove himself to them, Harry Hermione and Ron found it incredibly difficult to believe that Draco truly was fighting on their side. Hell, Draco believed that after Harry's reaction to him in the club, that the young hero still saw him as an evil spineless git. Hell, he still thought it of himself at times…

Draco was dragged from his depressive thoughts by the arrival of his class, and for the rest of the day he managed to keep his mind from the world he had somehow managed to walk away from all those years ago.

The weekend rolled around far too quickly for Draco's liking. Ever since that night at the club, he had avoided not only club 239, but all clubs, bars and anywhere else he might see the boy wonder again. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do; his mind was torn into two completely different situations. The first was that Draco should enter every club and pub he could find so that he could find Potter and rekindle that spark again and feel the intense pleasure that he felt after that one dance. The other half of Draco, and the side that won over his body was that he should hide as much as possible, that the look that Harry gave him when his identity was discovered was not worth the pleasure that came before it. The look of pure loathing and disgust in Potter's eyes tore open old wounds that Draco had long since attempted to heal over, wounds which he thought he had succeeded in healing.

Draco spent all of his Saturday lazing around his apartment in a pair of tracksuit pants and his favorite Tee, every noun again marking one of his student's papers. He had just finished the last paper at around five o'clock and was about to fix himself a strong vodka tonic when there was a loud knocking at his door. Cursing, Draco opened the front door to find James standing there with a massive grin on his face, and a bag full of what appeared to be clothes in his hand. Draco barely had enough time to move out of the doorway before his friend came barreling into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Draco darling, I am not allowing you to sit and mope around at home any longer. I know that you have been avoiding going out and don't even bother attempting to lie to me as to why. Potter has gotten under your skin. You want him. And I promised to help you at least see him again, to try and convince him you aren't a slimy git anymore. "

Draco opened up his mouth to protest what was being said but James silenced him with a 'shushing' finger before he could even say a word. "Now, I know you're not a slimy git, and you know you're not a slimy git, we just need to convince Potter of this yes? And I'm sorry babes that it's taken me so long to get this organized, but Potters a hard man to invite places. But lucky for you, I have amazing negation skills, and Harry Potter will be at my place in… fifty minutes. So I suggest you get your cute little arse out of those rags, into the shower and into these clothes I have picked out for you."

At this, James placed the clothes in Draco's arms, and shoved the seemingly frozen man who still couldn't form words into the bathroom, yelling "You can thank me later!" as he slammed the door behind him.

**To Be Continued…**

**I do apologize that this is so short. I promise I'll make the next one longer, and will update sooner to make up for it! I just wanted to get this ready before midnight for my beloved Hoshi'lite. That, and I have a massive headache and I think if I try to write anymore its just going to be complete gibberish. But I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and got spoilt rotten by your loved ones like I did! **

**Until next time,**

**xXx..**


	4. Chapter 4

_James placed the clothes in Draco's arms, and shoved the seemingly frozen man who still couldn't form words into the bathroom, yelling "You can thank me later!" as he slammed the door behind him._

"GODDAMNIT!!!!"

At this rather frustrated yell coming from Draco's room James decided to investigate how his friend was coming together. However, he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him when he knocked gently on the doorframe and entered the room. At the very worst of times, Draco was stunning; it was a pity that the man couldn't see it for himself. But the young Malfoy, clad in a tight fitting pair of black denim jeans, with his black collared shirt, partially done up, but with the wrong buttons attached to the wrong holes. James couldn't help but laugh at his friend's predicament.

"Oh that's right. Just laugh. Ass" Draco snapped.

"Oh calm down princess. Take a couple of deep breaths and let me help. It isn't as bad as what you think." James flashed Draco an amused smile before he stepped forward and undid Draco's shirt and began to do it back up with the right buttons attached to the right holes this time.

Draco failed to miss the look of lust that clouded his friends eyes as the black shirt was undone to reveal an incredibly toned body covered with flawless alabaster skin. Meanwhile, James had to take a deep breath in to attempt to control the stirrings in his nether regions, which didn't help the situation at all, as he inhaled the musky scent that was all Draco. As soon as he finished with the shirt, James took a quick step back, putting as much space between him and Draco as he could before the other man noticed his 'problem'.

"There we go hun. All finished. And I must say, you look absolutely ravishing" James complimented with a blush as he turned and walked out the door. "You better hurry up though! They're all going to be at my place in the next twenty minutes and I'm predicting your going to have yet another freak out when we get to mine so we need to get you calm for when they arrive!" he continued to call from the hallway as he walked towards the door.

Draco took a couple of deep breaths as he put on his dragon hide boots and then sighed before muttering to himself "What in Merlin's name have I just agreed to?"

James prediction had been correct, and upon entering James' flat Draco began to feel light headed and short of breath again.

"James, I can't do this. No matter what Potter is going to hate me. The situation is too far gone to be fixed…" Draco began before James cut across him.

"Draco babe, I don't say this to you very often, but shut your mouth unless you're going to make some better use of it yeah?"

James winked at Draco as the young Slytherin sat there dumbfounded that his friend was so bold towards him.

"I… uhh… abuh?" Draco stuttered intelligently.

James sighed and sat down on the sofa next to his friend. "Babe, if it's a lost cause then it's a lost cause. But you can't know that until you've tried yeah? You need this. So just go with it. Trust me."

Both boys heads turned towards the front door as they heard the distinct popping noise of people apparating outside the door, followed by a loud knock. Draco's eyes widened in panic as James walked over to the door to open it for their visitors, mouthing 'breathe' as he did so.

A group of two men and two women walked in the door, with Harry bringing up the rear of the group.

The first male that walked in the door quickly introduced himself to Draco as Jake, who knew James from the many times he had wound up at the bar at club 239, telling James all of his problems much the way Draco had years before. Jake then introduced the two women, who much to Draco's surprise turned out to be none other then Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. Luna quickly came forward to give Draco a hug and a kiss on the cheek, while Hermione hung back, standing just in front of Harry.

"And this" Jake stated "Is Harry Potter. Draco, I'm gonna assume your one of us, James has the tendency to not be able to make friends of his own kind" he continued with a grin in James' direction, who punched him in the arm in return.

"Malfoy" Harry stated quietly from his place just inside the closed door

"Potter" Draco replied, refusing to take his eyes off of the floor to look at the man.

James cleared his throat awkwardly before waving his hands indicating to the chairs that surrounded the room. "Everybody sit! Sit! I'll go get the booze and we we'll get this shindig started shall we?"

As James left the room, Jake walked over to the stereo and put on some music, while the others all sat down and made themselves comfortable. Draco chanced a glance up long enough to notice that both Harry and Hermione had chosen seats that could not possibly be further away from Draco if they tried. Draco sighed as James re entered the room with a tray laden with vodka, rum, tequila and bourbon, as well as tumblers and shot glasses. 'Thank fuck' Draco thought to himself. 'I don't think I could get through tonight without help'.

Several drinks later, the group was finally beginning to become comfortable with each other. Even Harry and Hermione were glaring at Draco a little less, and Draco could have sworn that he actually saw Hermione smile as he retold one of his and James' many antics.

"Let's say we make this a little more interesting" Jake proposed.

"Dude, I've told you before, I don't do guys with piercings, sorry" James counted with a smirk and ducked as Jake pegged a pillow at his head.

"Ahaha. You wish you could get this James! No, I was thinking something more along the lines of 'I never' anyone game?" Jake proposed to the room. Everyone murmured some form of a half committed yes in response as Jake James and Luna set up the shot glasses with tequila, and Hermione charmed the glasses so that as soon as a shot had been taken, the glass would refill itself.

"Okay okay I'll start. I never…. Have had difficulty doing up the buttons on my own shirt" James said shooting a smirk in Draco's direction. Draco, Harry and Luna each downed a shot in response.

"Okay my turn" Jake said. "I've never… had an inappropriate thought about anyone in this room" Everybody downed a shot including Jake himself.

"Dude… your not suppose to actually say it then shot yourself. Defeats the purpose" Harry pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Jake just shrugged in response. "I wanted a shot. And I think we all needed it too. So suck it up" Harry simply rolled his eyes at the response and waited for the next I never.

After several rounds and a fair few shots later, things were starting to get interesting, but not just interesting, things were also beginning to get personal.

James shot a massive grin at Draco who inwardly groaned before stating "I've never had a wank to the thought of Harry Potter" Much to Draco's surprise, everyone but James took a shot at this.

Harry looked at Hermione in shock. "What? Have you seen yourself Harry? Your kinda hot." She responded with a giggle. "But I know you don't swing my way so its allllll good" She continued with a slight slur to her speech.

"My turn now." Luna cut across with in a light tone. "I've never had a sexual fantasy about Draco Malfoy"

Everyone in the room looked around to see if anyone was going to take a shot. James sat there silently, refusing to take the shot and embarrass himself and potentially loose his friend. Meanwhile, Draco was sitting there looking around the room, not at all surprised by the lack of shot taking. As his eyes raked the room, they landed on Harry, who was glaring directly at Luna with the same look of hatred that burned into Draco's own eyes just weeks earlier. With a defeated sigh, Harry closed his eyes and downed his shot with a grimace.

"Well, things just got very interesting" Jake commented with a smirk in Draco's direction.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!! Haha. Pretty sure this is my longest chapter so far **** Yay for me! I thought I'd make up for the last chapter which was really short. Lucky for all of you guys you get two chapters in less then twenty four hours. Inspiration just hit me and well, here we are two hours later **** Hope you all enjoy. And remember, comments make me write faster! **

**Until next time,**

**xXx..**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was stunned to say the very least. Harry Potter, the gorgeous man sitting across from him, and the subject of almost every train of thought since that night at the club had just admitted to having had a sexual fantasy about him! Every eye in the room was stuck on Draco, waiting for some kind of outward reaction from the young man. Draco slowly looked over at the ex Gryffindor and attempted to catch his eye, but to no avail. Harry was intently staring at his shoes, refusing to acknowledge any of the questioning glances that were beginning to be thrown in his direction.

"Harry..?" Hermione began to question cautiously. Harry's head snapped up and his emerald orbs met her hazel ones, with an anger that she had not seen in many years, but unfortunately Draco knew all too well.

"Fuck this shit" Harry said as he stood and stormed towards the door, ignoring the various cries of 'Harry'. Without a backwards glance, he opened the door, exited from the room and slammed the door shut in his wake. The faint pop of someone apparating could be heard within the room that had suddenly lapsed into silence.

"Oh…kay then" James said awkwardly, breaking the silence. Everybody but Draco began chatting at once, curious as to why Harry would have such a violent reaction to a silly game. "I'll go after him, after all I did start this" Luna said quietly as she rose and walked towards the door that Harry had stormed out of not two minutes previously. "Goodnight everyone, thanks for such a great evening"

"Wait up Luna, I'll go with you. Needless to say it's going to take a team effort to get him out of this god forsaken mood." Hermione called out to her friend before she began going around the circle, saying goodbye to each person individually, and stopping at Draco last.

"You've changed since school Malfoy, as much as I hate to admit it, you're actually a half decent person when you've wiped the smirk off of your face and you stop acting like such a twat." She smiled faintly before continuing. "Harry would never admit it to your face, but he knows what you did for the order during the war, he knows your one of the good guys. I don't know what's gotten into him tonight, but once he has come around I really would like it if we could all become friends."

Draco grinned at her before agreeing wholeheartedly. "I'd really like that too Granger"

After this Hermione surprised the young blonde by pulling him in for a quick hug, much the same way that she had for all the other occupants in the room. With one last smile, wave and a chorus of goodnights, Hermione and Luna left the apartment, and soon after the rest of the rooms occupants said their goodbyes and left for their own homes, with the thought of 'what on earth is wrong with Potter' on their minds.

The following Saturday night Draco found himself back in club 239, sitting at the bar chatting to a very cheerful James, whom had been the one to convince Draco to come back to the club in the first place. After finishing his drink, Draco said a quick farewell to James, and vacated the bar for the crowded dance floor. For the first time that Draco Malfoy could ever think of, he paid no attention to, and held no interest in the eager men who surrounded him on the dance floor. For the first time in Draco's life, he was there just for fun, not his usual kind of fun, but the type of fun that only an individual person can bring to themselves. For the first night ever Draco was not at the club to pick up a potential relationship, or even a quick lay.

Or at least he was until Harry bloody Potter sauntered into the club. The man just oozed sex, and it seemed that he had caught the eye of just about every male in the room. But not a single one of them caught the raven haired beauties attention, until his eyes landed on Draco. The second that emerald eyes met mercury it seemed as if the world around them had disappeared, or at least it did to the blonde man. 'I'm not going to get sucked into this, not again' Draco thought as he turned away from the upper level of the club and tried to bring his attention back to the here and now on the dance floor.

Unfortunately, fate had another plan for the ex Slytherin. After dancing on his own for another few minutes, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the recognizable spark as a set of arms encircled him from behind.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" A husky voice questioned into his ear.

"I don't understand what you mean" Draco replied, almost haughtily.

Harry spun the young Malfoy around so that they were now dancing face to face. Harry stared intently into Draco's eyes before elaborating on his original statement. "You. I cannot get you off of my mind. And so I finally decide to leave the house thinking _surely_ you wouldn't return to the scene of the crime and I can find myself a mindless fuck to _try_ and forget about you. But once again Malfoy you've got one up on me and I can't keep resisting you. Not while I've got you so close.

Draco opened his mouth to give a cutting reply but was cut off by Potters mouth descending upon his own, and having all of his senses going into overload after Potter pulled their bodies even closer together as his tongue invaded the blonde's mouth. 'Oh God' was the only coherent thought running through Draco's mind besides 'need to get him home… _now_".

After what felt like an eternity of less then innocent dancing and kissing on the dance floor, Draco managed to break away from the raven haired beauty for long enough to whisper "Come home with me" seductively into Harry's ear as he reached down to grab the mans hand and lead him out of the club and to the nearest apparition point, flashing a grin at James as they passed the bar, who smiled back without it quite reaching his eyes.

The second that Draco's feet hit the floor of his apartment he had harry pinned against the nearest wall and was making up for the time that they had lost between leaving the club and arriving in Malfoy's apartment. As they slowly made their way down the hallway, they stopped their ministrations only to rid each other of their shirts. The second that Draco had Harry in his room and closed his door, he pinned the brunette to the door and began to undo the button and zipper that held up the young Potters pants. During this process, Harry pulled Draco's hands away from their task. As Draco's eyes met Harry's swirling emerald ones, he could feel the tension change between them once again.

"Harry?| Draco whispered, trying to determine the emotion behind those amazing eyes.

The second that he heard his name uttered from the blondes lips the liquid pools in Harry's eyes hardened to stone and he lightly pushed Draco away so that they had a meter of distance between them. Draco had to strain his ears to hear the words that were muttered from the brunettes mouth.

"I… I… I'm sorry Draco. I can't do this. It isn't right." And with an apologetic look on his face, he apparated himself away.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: To all my reviewers, thank you so very much **** You all make my day brighter in more ways then you guys can imagine. Now if you could take two seconds to let me know what you think so far, whether it be good or bad, click the little green button below here and I would be very grateful. **

**Also, if anyone is interested in betaing for both previous and coming chapters, then drop me a line yeah?  
**

**Until Next time,**

**xXx..**


End file.
